A known motorized disc discharging toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,967. In this design, a motor-driven roller is rotatably attached to one side of a partition plate such that the drive roller axis of rotation is parallel to the axis of the discs. Further required is a second idler roller on the other side of the partition plate defining a gap with the drive roller through which each disc is discharged.
The requirement that the drive roller be physically mounted to the partition plate renders this design bulky because the plate must have at least one protruding section to accommodate the drive roller and the motor. Furthermore, the second idler roller required in this design adds to the toy's expense. Indeed, in one embodiment, two drive rollers are required, one on each side of the partition plate.